Link's 13th Birthday!
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Link thinks that everyone has forgotten his birthday,but as soon as he realizes the truth things turn around. Will Gannondorf crash this party? R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura654: Welcome to my first Zelda fic!

Link: Hello!

Sakura654: O.o' were did you come from!

Link: this is a Zelda fic starring me right?

Sakura654: right

Link: and _my_ POV right?

Sakura654: right?

Link: so...

Sakura654: oh! that makes sense!

Link: sweetdrops can i do the disclaimer now

Sakura654: sure!

Link: Sakura654 does not own me! or the Video games starring me! all rights goes to nintendo! (and Japan for making nintendo)

Chapter 1: where is everyone?

Today's the day,i'm turning 13 and no one is outside saying "happy birthday Link!". The Korkiri forest is deserted,there are no kids out here! Have they forgotten my birthday? No way they couldn't have! I've been bragging about it for 3 months from now! i jumped down from my tree house and began looking around the place...no one. I went to see the Deku tree,which eventually grew up from a deku sprout,anyway i went to see him. "Hello? Deku tree dude? i-it's my 13th birthday!do you remember?" i asked. "ahh...Link happy birthday" he said.

"you didn't remember right?"

"sorry Link"

"anyway...where did everyone go?"

"who...w-what..w-w-where...when! i don't know anything! Go to Hyrule! leave! oh and here's your present from me ok! good bye! oh and here's a present from navi too! so happy new years!

"birthday"

"whatever!"

He extended his branches and "kicked" me out! How Rude! As i walked through the forest and saw some signs on each Korkiri's door. Saria's read: "Out to buy some groceries." I thought Korkiri's can't leave the forest! But it doesn't matter since the Deku tree said they could for the day,I guess. I saw Mido's sign on he's door,it reads: "Go Away." "why" i asked the sign. I ripped the sign and it reads: "because i'm out"

"Do you even know it's my birthday!" i asked and ripped the sign.

"yes" it read.

"do you care!" i asked then ripped off the sign.

"no" it read

"that's a lie!" i yelled then ripped the sign.

"ok maybe...happy now!" it read.

"sort of...but thanks for caring" then i ripped the sign.

"yeah..whatever" it read.

Well I left for Hyrule! I wonder if anyone is there to even _remember_ my birthday! I then ran and Kaebora Gaebora (i guess thats how you spell it...i can't spell for nothing) scared the crap out of me! I then fell back and he greeted me like nothing happened. Hello! i'm on the ground here! I got up and said "hello"

"Hello Link! happy birthday"

"You care!...uh i mean thanks" i didn't want to sound rude since he did sort of helped me from the begining.

"of course i care Link,and your welcome...where are you going now young one?"

"I think of meeting Zelda at the castle! maybe she remembers!"

"no Link you can't go to the castle now! wait 'till 8:00pm!"

"because"

"because they're doing something important and they don't want anything to bother them"

"oh i get it! they don't remember my birthday! i bet Malon remembers!" i yelled then ran to Lon Lon Ranch!

somewhere in Hyrule-

"Run Link...because until your finish looking for every one and by the time you get to the castle your birthday will be ruin and i shall destroy you once and for all"

Sakura654: so that's the end of chapter 1! more comming up soon!

Link: ooooo...i can't wait! oh and can i have that cookie in the cookie jar!

Sakura654: no!

Link: why not?

Sakura654: because you stole one from the jar already!

Link: who me?

Sakura654: yeah you

Link: couldn't be!

Sakura654: then who!...ok! plz review!


	2. Lon Lon RanchKakariko Village

Sakura654: whoa Chapter 2 already!

Link: yep!

Sakura: excelent! ok Link do the disclaimer!

Link: Right! Sakura654 does not own anything! see short and sweet!

Sakura654: yep!

Chapter 2: Lon Lon Ranch/Kakariko Village

What's going on! why is everyone busy on my Birthday! didn't I save their lives! I guess this is the respect i get for doing so! Oh well at least i'm at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. I aproached in and saw Malon on the roof..oh crap! "yaaaaaahoooo!" she jumped off and landed on me! Like she was expecting me to come here! owie..pain and hert! "hi Malon"

"hi Link! happy B-day!"

"you remembered!" and i know what she's going to say next 'of course i remembered you had put flyers up all over the ranch 3 for 3 months!'

"of course i remembered you had put flyers up all over the ranch for 3 months!"

I told you. "well thanks for remembering anyway!...where's where's your dad and the other dude..um..Ingo..something like that?"

"they went shopping...and i have to leave soon...uh...ya want some milk and cookies?"

"ok sure...but why do you have to go anyway?" i asked then sat down at the table eating cookies and drinking milk...yum.

"I have to do some...bussiness at the castle"

"i thought they were doing something "important" and they don't want "anything" to bother them?"

"well i'm part of it"

"is everyone part of it?"

"i don't know..i guess"

"well..i have to go..thanks for the milk and cookies"

" anytime...oh and here take some lon lon milk while your at it...and i'll give you your present after ok?"

"ok" i said then left for Kakariko Village!

Malon was quite nice like always. I herd a a horses noise. "Epona?" i turned around and saw my horse run up to me. "i think you might need her while your going around places far away from here fairy cowboy!" i herd Malon yell,i noded and got on Epona and started riding! As i rode to the entrace,Epona still didn't want to go up there so i got of her and ran up the stairs.

-Kakariko Village-

I made it...but know one is here...damn it! They must of forgotten about my birthday and ran to do something else! My life is so messed up! I hate this no one cares about me! I saved their god damn lives already why is this happening! This is...argh i can't curse out my self llike this I shouldn't be saying all this in the first place. It's not their fault...it's mine. Why did my parents have to go...why...it's all "his" fault! i should just travel back in time and stop this from happening. But that will make everything even worse.

What am I talking about? They didn't forget my birthday! What am I thinking? Maybe they went get me presents or something! Yeah! Think positive Link! All in your noodle! I'm a dumbass anyway! But tears ran down my cheeks,they were tears of sadness and joy at the sametimhe. 'Why am I crying' i asked myself. "Why are you crying you big baby!" I looked up and saw two girls. "huh? i'm not crying! i just got something in my eyes!" "don't give me that crap,Link!"

"who are you two? how did you know my name!"

"crap! even in this form he still doesn't remember my voice!" said the girl on the left.

"Happy Birthday Link!" said the other one.

Wait i know those voices! "is you guys! Navi and Tatle! wats up? why are you guys in "human" form?"

"Because we needed to fit in! and here's a present from me!" Tatle had a bigger attitude then ever! but i don't want her to know that before she kicks my ass.

"Thanks!...oh and Navi i got your present"

"you did? well your welcome...Link...there's something going on! something bad!"

Oh great! that Raven (Teen Titans) episode all over again! "like what?"

"Ganondork or whatever his name is might be up to something at 8:00pm at the castle at your birthday par" Yep Tatle got cut off.

"shhh...Well we guess" Navi said.

"We have to do something!...hmm...but what..." We all thought and thought untill it hit me! "let's go to Death Mountain and look at the castle from there! and untill it reaches 7:45pm we're moving! get it! got it!" then they both nudded. "good!" So now all three of us are going to Death Mountain...maybe lets Gorons first!

Sakur654: wow! i did 2 chapters in one day!

Link: and i helped!

Sakura654: rolls eyes sure..well more chapters are comming up soon! soooo...plz review!

Link: yeah! or i'll go Rurouni Kenshin on you!

Sakura654: sighs just live a review!


	3. Mountain Disater

Sakura654: Yay chapter 3!

Link: and this is your first Zelda fic!

Sakura654: yep!

Link: yahoo! We are on a roll!

Sakura654: Ok! want to do the disclaimer now?

Link: everyone knows you don't own anything!

Sakura654: well just do it anyway!

Link: Sakura654 does NOT! own anything!

Sakura654: now on with the fic!

Chapter 3: The Mountain disaster

We all walked up the trail. Tatl on my left and Navi on my right,and me stuck in the middle. I felt so sad,i don't know why but i did,well happy birthday to me! My life is still so messed up! Me,the Hero of Time,still feeling sorry for myself! Arrgh! I can't believe this! On this day why! i ask why me! I'm 13 going through changes in my life,saving the world day after day,year after year,month after month,week after week! Damn it! Ok Link don't let the rage and anger get to you, it's going to couse even more trouble to your life...ok must be hormones or something now,darn puberty! "Link! will you hurry up! stop day dreaming!" I heard Tatl yell,they were almost to the mountain peak! What am i still doing down here! I ran as fast as I could until... "NOOOOO! now we're in hell!" i heard Navi scream,I didn't know Navi would ever say that in her life,it was something new! Oh crap,now they're in the Fairy Fountain! I climbed up and went inside...now i know why we're in hell. "somone dried up the fountain!" Navi yelled once more. "No way! how could they! They can't do that!" I was hoping that,but...it just happened! No Great Fairy! No this can't be! I thought the Great Fairy could live forever!

"Hell is upon us now! a living hell!" Tatl yelled. I could only stand blankly at the fountain like an idiot. What should i do now? It's only 5:30pm andwhats this vibration i'm now feeling?

"Link! the volcano! it's erupting!" Navi yelled. Why is everyone yelling at me! Wait a minute...the Gorons! I ran then climb down and ran once more to where the Gorons were,but there was only one goron and that was"Hi Link!" I greeted. "the volcano is erupting..on my birthday!"

"i know Link" (heh Link and a goron named Link...good thing it's Link's POV or i'll get confused myself) "whats going on?"

"Link! Link!" i heard both Navi and Tatl shouting out my name.

"yes!" Both me and Link said,hey! they weren't talking to you bub!

"no the other Link" Navi said.

"two Links? i'm starting to get the deja vu feeling again" I heard Tatl,i wonder what kind of "deja vu" feeling she's thinking about...hmmm...oh well,anyway..

"We have to get out of here!" All of us ran down the mountain and the lava was behind. "nooo! if the lava hits kakariko..." my mind then shattered with unpleasent images of what may happen if the lava hits the village. Complete disaster, damn this birthday!...wait a minute. I couldn't think much longer the lava was comming really fast,I can't let this happen! "NOT TODAY!" I yelled and stand in front of the lava. I pulled out my ocarina! "What the hell are you thinking!" Tatl screamed,i didn't pay attention to her but all i said was: "i'm going to change evreything! hold on! i'm stopping time!"

"you can't stop time!"

"Well i'm going to try!"

"you can only slow down,double,and go back in time! you can't stop it!"

"well if i can't stop it i might as well stop the lava!"

"Noo! Link!"

I have no other choice I have to do this! I got to! I then pulled out my ocarina and played the inverted song of time,making time slow down until i can think of something. "the lava is slowing down!" Navi pointed out,"how did you?" "long story!" i told her. "ok! now we need water!"

"why?" Navi and Tatl asked.wait where did Link go? Then i turned around and saw him goron roll out of the village and to the castle. I wonder...hmmm...

"ok to the well!" we all ran to it but then i stoped,it's like my whole life is flashing through my eye's! I don't like this birthday,i really don't. It's all happening because of me. "Link we got the water!" Tatl's yell snaped me back to reality. "good now pour the water on the lava,quickly!" They both noddded and poured the water then the lava turned into a huge rock trail. I knew this would work! Just like what i did in Dragon Roost island! Like in the dungen! (if i could remember,there was a place were you break this water jar thing into the lava and the part where you broke it looks like a huge rock. i think i don't remember) "We did it! We did! yay!" ok maybe i am out of character,but who cares! Then as we walked near the castle I saw some lights and baloons...hmm...i wonder...

Sakura654: whew! that chapter took a lot of thinking! sorry that i didn't update earlier,i was too busy playing my SNES and going to church on Easter.  
Link: yeah she was sooooo busy playing SMRPG!  
Sakura654: grrrrrrrrr! well thats the end of chapter 3! more comming up soon! oh...and Happy (late) Easter!  
Link: puts the bunny hears on,then runs around I am the Easter bunny!  
Sakura654: yeah and i'm Santa! (sarcasticly saying) ok plz review!


	4. Destination: Hyrule Castle or how to sne...

Sakur654: Welcome to chapter 4!

Link: and this chapter is going to be kinda short,but sweat!

Sakura654: yep! and for the people who reviewed they get a cookie!

Link: Yeah! thanks for reviewing people! and can i have a piece of those cookies?

Sakur654: (turns Link chibi with the "chibi-ray") muhahahahahahahaha! ok chibi-Link! do the disclaimer!

chibi-Link: AHH! i'm chibi! oh well, Sakura654 does not own anything! except her laptop,this fic,and that chibi-ray!

Sakura654: now on with the fic!

Chapter4: Destination: Hyrule Castle! (or how to sneak in)

We wen't pass the market and headed for the castle,but now it's heavily guarded! Gee last year they didn't do this! Oh well I hope I can sneak in,let alone get caught by the guards. I think my old way of doing it would work,but what will happen if I still get caught? I don't know what to do now! Maybe I should...

"no!" said the guard in front of the gate.

"but why? oh come on have a heart." ok,maybe this was a bad idea

"no!"

"wan't to see a magic trick?" Navi asked,i hope this will be good! I mean Navi doing a "magic trick"

"ok i hope it's good" the guard said while folding his arms,this could mean one thing...

"Link this your chance to sneak in" Tatl whispered to me,I nodded and slowly stepped backwords.

I love magic and I wish I could magicly go inside the castle. Oh Din please help me.I started to climb up the vines and look around if more guards were close. (sigh) Well at least i'm getting there! ("Mission Impossible" plays in the backround). Ok time for stealth mode!

"abrakadabra!" A pink bunny appears infront of Navi. "ta da!" The guard wasn't that amazed,but he smiled.

"ok..anything else 'up your sleave'?" the guard joked and asked at the sametime.

"as a matter of fact!" Navi wen't up her sleave and pulled out a long ribbon.

_This is going to take forever! Hurry up Link and see your suprise!_ Tatl yelled in her mind

I think i made it. "you there!" oh crap. I ran until i can reach the moat,I dived in and made a swim for it! The guard didn't see me,thank goodness,and i came upon were those boxes were and that hole were the courtyard is. This my chance to make it in and see whats going on!

Navi made the guard fall a sleep with all those ribbons coming out of her sleave. " ok Tatl! lets go!"

"ok!" then they both made a run for it!

Sakura654: ok thats it for ch.4! more on the way!

chibi-Link: yep! so review pwease!

Sakura654: what he said! so until the next chapter...

chbi-Link: bye!


	5. A friend in need?

Sakura654: sorry i haven't updated in a while. i haven't had a chance to consendrate on the fic so here's chapter 5

Chibi-Link: this chapter is going to be a little shorter but good

Sakura654: Link...

Chibi-Link: Sakura doesn't own anything! only a laptop and this fic!

* * *

Chapter 5: A friend in need

I crawled in the hole and look around as i went through it,nothing but darkness. A few bushes here or there but it was to dark and there were no guards. I guess they're afraid of the dark or maybe working late,but i have to go through this courtyard! I felt a little rip on my jeans and my blond hair feels frizzy,but I shouldn't worry as much. It's not like there's some "important" party going on or some very rich-like occasion...oh well. I wonder how Tatl and Navi are doing back there. Maybe i should just sit and wait,I don't want them to be left behind or anything. I sat on a wooden bench, not far were i'm going. I sighed, my eyes were getting heavy so i just took a quick nap. Mother,Father why did you have to go? The Deku Tree told me this was the day i was born. Mother,Father why? Please, i wish i could see you. I know you guys died but, i wish you hadn't. If you could hear me...was it my fault? Please understand...please hear me...please.My eyes snap open, "I wish I could..." I started to say aloud. I closed my eyes and kept on thinking. I sighed once more,come on Link...don't cry.i couldn't hold back my tears so i had let all out. "Link? Why are you crying?" Saria asked, she just appeared out of nowhere.The green haired kokiri just look at me and sat down. She was now wearing her same outfit but a little different. Her hair was much longer than before. Her shirt was extra large so you really can't see her shorts. I wipped my tears and gazed at her and then look down at my feet smiling. "I was just thinking, thats all" I replied. "oh" she said. I can't believe i used to have a slight crush on her. Yet she still looks nice. Ok Link, don't get ahead of yourself! She's a kokiri! Remember that! She pulled out her ocarina,an "egg-shaped" instrument with a high piched sound. The color was sort of badge and green at the tip. So it's sort of a mixture of two...anyway. She started to play her song,the "Saria song",I liked how she plays. She plays so,so,so joyfull! I just looked and listened to her. I smiled and then started to play along with her.

After a couple of minutes we stopped playing the song. "So, did my song make you feel better?",she smiled at me and had put her ocarina in her pocket. "yeah, it did" I told her and had put my ocarina in my backpack. "So who or what are you wating for?" she asked.

"Waiting for some friends" I replied.

"Are those your friends?" she said pointing at Navi and Tatl.

"Link!" ,they both shouted, "Link! Link!"

"yep" I told Saria.

"oh, well any friends of Link is a friend to me!" I smiled and then i looked up seeing the two "faries" infront of me.

"what's your names?" Saria asked, Navi knows that if she says her name Saria will get suspicous.

"My name is Nav--Na--Nadia!" Navi said with a panicing voice. I shouldn't blame her.

" And my name is Tatl" ok Tatl is better since Saria doesn't know her.

" Yeah I know you Tatl,remember?"

"yep!" ok i'm wrong. hehe

"come on Link! lets go in!" Saria grabed my arm and ran to the entrance where Zel was along time a go when I first met her. We all went in and the sight I saw was...

* * *

Sakura654: time to leave this as a suspence to you readers! Ch.6 is comming up! ah..yes, time to turn Link to normal.

Chibi-Link: yay!

Sakura654: but not until the next chapter!

Chibi-Link: awwww...oh well

Sakura654: Leave a Review plz!


End file.
